The present disclosure relates to a communication management apparatus, a terminal, a communication management system, a communication management method, a program, and an information storage medium.
There exist programs capable of communicating with one or a plurality of terminals, the programs including a game program allowing a plurality of players to play the game using different terminals, and a program for reproducing moving images in response to requests received from terminals.
Where these programs are installed in a server, there is technology that allows terminals to start the programs on a remote basis. According to this technology, upon acceptance of a request to start a program from a terminal, the server transmits to the terminal a message indicating whether or not the program can be started as a response to the start request. For example, after the attempt to start the program of interest has succeeded or failed, a message indicating the success or the failure is transmitted. If the program in question has already been started upon acceptance of the request to start that program, a message to that effect is transmitted.